


Snapped Tension

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when bickering builds to the point where you snap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapped Tension

(made by [tenkeyspread](http://tenkeyspread.tumblr.com/post/82449781802))

This… bickering thing started out as two boys throwing sarcastic and biting insults at each other after Lacrosse practice. Danny and Ethan just rolled their eyes at the two, used to the “showing who’s the Alpha” act by now (which made them both laugh at them behind their backs because both of them were omegas). It had been going on for a month or so, it was a routine. But today was different.  
  
They were alone, for one thing, because Coach had made them run laps for mouthing off at practice. Tension was higher than normal and Aiden said a cutting comment to Jackson, and Jackson snapped. He advanced forward, quicker than Aiden had ever seen him move, and pinned Aiden to the locker. Aiden could feel Jackson’s breath on his face, see the flash of cold, steel blue in his eyes, and all rational thought flew from his head.  
  
Nah, instead Aiden smirked, said something stupid that made Jackson clench his teeth and before they knew it, the tension snapped and they were pressed against each other, teeth clinking roughly together as claw scrapped not so softly on skin. Hips grind as teeth found lips and bit, harsh breathing and moans. Their bloodstreams were on fire with lust, and they let it consume them - Aiden grabbing Jackson by the back of his neck and pressing forward, hard, to switch their positions so it was Jackson pressed hard against the wall. Blue eyes flashed, and Aiden pulled his lips from Jackson’s to bite roughly at the other’s neck, feeling a power rush flow through his body as Jackson let out a low moan, gripping at Aiden’s hair roughly and tugging.  
  
Words were grumbled against skin until Aiden stopped, a pout on Jackson’s face, and stepped back to put his shirt on with a smirk. “Now who’s the Alpha?” he threw over his shoulder with a wink as he walked out of the locker room, an answering call of “fuck you!” at his back. A loud chuckle could be heard from down the hallway.


End file.
